Fred and George's Newest Product
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Lee introduces Fred and George to pot brownies, possibly as a new product! They decide to test it on themselves, Ron, and Harry. Rated T for drug use


This was a story on my old account, but I decided to move all those stories to this account.

once they actually eat the brownies, it's written in script form. Also, this story was not meant to be taken seriously at all

* * *

Lee excitedly came running into the Gryffindor Common room. He ran up to the Weasley twins, and started talking quickly, anxiously, and quietly. At one point they looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron watched them, feeling left out, and wanting to know what all the excitement was about. He looked over at Harry and saw that he too was looking at them, with the same look he had had. Hermione, however, was ignoring them, her nose in a book, like always.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and wordlessly debated on whether or not they should go ask what the three were up to. Their muted discussion was soon ended, though, for Fred Weasley had approached the group, with a mischievous smile.

"So, Harry, Ronnikins, we just found our newest product," he started.

"And because we believe first years might be a bit sensitive to it," George piped in.

"We were wondering if you would do us the honor, of testing it out for us…?"

Hermione poked her face out of her book, with a curious expression, "What are you three up to now?" she asked, a bit annoyed, "If you put half the time you put into little schemes, into your studies-"

But Hermione was cut off, "What exactly does this 'product' do?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, little Ronnikins, you're not gonna end up in the hospital wing because of it, if that's what you mean." Fred answered.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Lee piped in, "this stuff will make you feel better than you ever have before."

"Yes," agreed George, "and because it's technically a plant, we have our own special name for it . . . we call it 'weed.'"

Hermione's eyes widened, and even Harry's lower lip dropped a fraction of an inch in surprise.

"We are not stupid, you know!" Hermione said fiercely, "We were raised in the muggle world, of course we've heard of it before! And, we know that it's bad for you, right Harry!"

"Uh… well…" Harry said uncomfortably.

"What does it do?" Ron asked, realizing that he was only one of them that had no idea what they were talking about.

"It makes you really giddy, and happy," Lee explained.

"It makes you really sick!" Hermione protested.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you've never tried it before," Fred said, "you shouldn't knock things till' you've tried 'em, Hermione."

There was a long quiet pause, for Hermione had grown speechless and could not think of a comeback. The silence was interrupted by Ron.

". . . I want to try it. . ."

Fred smiled at this, "We always knew you were a good sport, Ronnikins!" He looked expectantly at Harry, "Harry? You in?"

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione, who was giving him a warning glare. He shrugged apologetically at her, and turned to the twins and smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione said, appalled, "Don't you know what that stuff is!"

"Erm. . . well . . . oh, c'mon, Hermione. . ." he said, trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't start yelling at him. Though, knowing Hermione, there was a very small chance that she would not yell.

"ARE YOU REALLY CONSIDERING TRYING IT!" she yelled at him, fury and disappointment all over her face.

"Ron's going to try it!" Harry tried defending himself.

"Ron doesn't even know what it is!" she was now raising her arms for effect.

"Hermione!" Ron said, getting her attention, "whether you like it or not, Harry and I are going to try this stuff, okay! So you can either join us or shut up about it!"

This actually made Hermione shut up, even though she did have a very angry expression, "I will not be joining you!" She said fiercely.

"All right then," Ron said, reaching his hand out to Fred, "let's see it, give it over."

"Ah, this isn't a product to be using in such a public place," Fred said, looking around the common room full of students, "perhaps we should go up to the dormitory . . ."

The five of them headed up to the dormitory. Then Ron noticed Hermione following them, "I thought you said you wouldn't be joining us?"

"Well," Hermione explained, a bit sheepishly, "I won't be actually trying any, but I sort of want to see someone get high. I've always imagined it'd be quite amusing."

"'Get' what?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione sighed, "You'll see."

When they got up to the dormitory, Lee pulled a paper bag out of one of his pockets. Out of the bag came delicious looking brownies.

"Those are just brownies!" Ron said, annoyed that it _wasn't_ something spectacular that he'd never seen before.

"Trust me," Lee said, smiling, "there is definitely weed in these brownies!"

After a few brownies each, they all started feeling a giddy, somewhat serene sensation . . .

Harry: Listen, Guys, I don't think this stuff is . . . wait, am I the only one who heard that Unicorn?

Fred: Harry, this stuff is working, you are completely stoned!

George: Harry, let me just tell you now, you have not lived until you met us.

Ron: It's true, Harry. You were not alive before. Not at all . . . all . . . _ahhh_ll . . . a_lllllllll-uh . _. . that's a funny word . . . all . . . ole . . . owl . . . Guys! You'll tell me if I turn invisible, right!

George: Ron, shut up! Whoa . . . when I think, it's in someone else's voice . . .

Harry: Come on! You're telling me that no one heard that!

Fred: Dude- what, the hell, are you talking about?

Ron: No! I'm serious, Guys! I don't think I can see myself! Oh . . . wait . . . there I am . . .

Hermione: As amusing as this is, I think I'm going to go write my potions essay-

Ron: HERMIONE!

Hermione: *jumps* What!

Ron: . . . I think you have a wrackspurt in your hair . . .

Hermione: *sighs* I'm serious; I don't want to fail-

Ron: *in serious tone* Hermione . . ?

Hermione: What now?

Ron: *wide eyes* Hermione, you could never fail . . . you are too _beautiful _to fail . . .

Hermione: Um . . . thank you-?

Harry: I think quidditch is a great sport!

George: Okay-!

Harry: No! 'Cause it's like baseball and basket ball and football and flying.

Fred: What's baseball?

Harry: It's like cricket.

Lee: Cricket? Like the bug? I heard people eat bugs in other countries. Eat 'em like ice cream . . . I could go for some . . . bugs- I mean . . . ice cream right now . . .

George: Guys! Guys, I think . . . I think we have the munchies . . .

Ron: Munchies . . . hehe . . . munch_ees_ . . . _moon-cheese_ . . . munch_ise _. . . munch . . . uh . . . I'm hungry . . .

Harry: We should order a pizza!

Fred: How do we _order_ a pizza?

Harry: We need to call Domino's!

Ron: Harry! You're not making any sense!

Lee: Come on, guys, let's just sneak down to the kitchens and get some food.

Fred: Alright. I'll lead the way . . .

George: Hey! Maybe we could get the elves to whip us up a whole roast beef . . . or meat loaf . . . or . . . something . . .

And off they went on another Hogwarts midnight adventure . . . even though it was really about 10:30. Fred and George decided that pot brownies would be too intense of an item to sell in their future store . . . also, they didn't know if the ministry would approve.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
